Rhythm
by Eternity-xxx
Summary: One shot. Draco visits a Muggle nightclub and is immediately mesmorised by a sexy female on the dance floor, although there is something vaguely familiar about her.


**A/N: **Here is a little oneshot for you, it can stand alone but also fits nicely as Draco's dream in chapter four of All Over Again.

**Rhythm**

The base of the music was turned up full and beat out the rhythm of the song, vibrating through the floor and into the bodies of every person inside the nightclub. Draco Malfoy could feel the pounding beat inside his ribcage. He stood on the balcony, leaning casually on the wrought iron railing, cradling his glass in his long-fingered hands.

Dressed in black Muggle jeans and a deep green silk shirt (with the top two buttons undone), and with his flawless pale skin, platinum blond hair and silver-grey eyes, Draco looked good, and he knew it.

He had taken to visiting the Muggle nightclub a couple of nights a week, to enjoy the music and, of course, pick up an attractive Muggle girl for overnight company. From his vantage point his silver gaze scanned the dance floor below looking for the next lucky lady. And there in the centre of the dance floor he saw her.

His eyes swept over the enticing female form as she swayed and gyrated and moved sensually to the music. On her dainty feet her gem encrusted strappy high-heels sparkled under the flashing rainbow of lights that illuminated the floor. Her long toned legs were clad in sheer barely-black fabric and as Draco raised his gaze to her mid thigh, where the hem of her dress rested, with a sudden twist of her hips the dress raised up enough to give Draco a flash of lacy black stocking tops.

Draco smirked to himself; there was something undeniably sexy about a woman in stockings.

The enchantress's dress was made from a soft black fabric and hugged her every curve; it clung snugly to her hips, pulled in at her trim waist and embraced her full pert breasts. The thin straps held the dress in place, allowing only the smallest glimpse of cleavage to be visible. For some reason Draco found it even sexier that way, just a hint of what lay beneath the material, a slight tease making him _want_ to see more.

Her honey and coffee brown hair was twisted and pinned up, exposing her long slender neck. A few gentle curls hung around her face and bounced softly as she continued to move to the thumping beat of the music.

As the object of Draco's attention turned slightly, he caught a glimpse of her face; it was soft and pretty, attractive and seductive in a subtle way. Her eyes were closed as she focused solely on the music, and her plump pink lips were slightly parted. There was something vaguely familiar about her face but Draco dismissed the thought. _I would definitely remember if I'd met her before,_ he thought.

Draco tore his eyes away from the dancing seductress and briefly swept his eyes around the surrounding dance floor. Once he was sure that the woman was unaccompanied, Draco threw back the remainder of his drink, put the empty glass on a nearby table and descended the stairs leading to the dance floor and surrounding area.

Draco stood in the shadows at the edge of the lacquered wooden dance floor, peering through the writhing bodies and watching the brunette goddess intently. As one song merged into the next, he was hypnotised by her hips as they swayed and twisted in time to the beat.

Slowly he moved onto the floor, weaving in and out of the other dancers, nodding his head and stepping to the rhythm of the song. Draco squeezed past couples who were practically copulating right there under the multicoloured disco lights, and groups of young girls who eyed him hungrily and tried to seduce him with their body language, but Draco only had eyes for one special lady that night.

He reached the heart of the dance floor and danced as near to the stunning girl as he dared. Draco was close enough to smell her sweet yet spicy perfume and see the thin film of perspiration that coated her flawless skin.

Sensing the nearness of him, the girl opened her eyes and Draco was immediately lost in the chocolate brown pools of her eyes. A mild look of surprise crossed her features, which again struck Draco as somewhat familiar.

His breath caught in his throat as she flashed him a heart-stopping smile. She stepped towards him and with a slight smirk asked, "Something wrong, Malfoy?"

Suddenly the sickle dropped for Draco and he gulped, surely not. "Granger?" he asked, his voice higher than normal.

Hermione merely turned away from him and grinned over her shoulder at him, causing his stomach to somersault. She giggled lightly at his dumbfounded expression and returned to her dancing, wriggling her hips in a seductive figure eight movement.

Draco shook his head to clear it and focused once more on the sensual moves of the witch in front of him. He stepped up to her back and began mimicking her movements, feeling the beat of the music pulse through his body.

Glancing back at Draco through seductively narrowed eyes, Hermione curved her back into a body-roll and bumped her posterior swiftly into his groin. Draco closed his eyes, enjoying the intimate contact however brief it had been. Instinctively he placed his slender hands on the curves of Hermione's hips and pulled her back until their bodies were firmly pressed together.

Hermione continued to sashay her hips guiding Draco's to match her rhythm. She placed her hands lightly on his and Draco felt a shock of electricity race through his whole body. Draco growled in the back of his throat as Hermione raised her hands and pressed back hard, rubbing her derrière against his thighs and groin, causing a heated stirring of his loins.

He slid one hand across Hermione's trim stomach, splaying his fingers and resting it on her lower ribcage just beneath her bust. As she writhed under his touch, Draco allowed his other to drop slowly, feeling the soft fabric of Hermione's dress beneath his fingers, bringing it to rest on the front of her thigh. She groaned huskily as his fingertips brushed her stocking clad skin whilst he fiddled with the hem of her dress.

Hermione leant back against his hard muscled chest, rolling her head back onto Draco's right shoulder, her eyes closed and cheeks flushed, never losing the rhythm of the song.

On impulse Draco leant his head forward and placed his hot lips against the soft skin of her graceful neck. Caught up in the moment, he closed his silver eyes and began to gently suck and bite her sweet-tasting skin. He knew that by then Hermione would have been able to feel his desire for her, but he no longer cared.

They moaned together, spurring each other on; the more fervoured Draco kissed her neck, the harder Hermione ground back against his obvious erection, and vice versa.

Hermione covered Draco's right hand with her own, lightly scraping the back of her pale hand with her nails. She snaked her left arm backwards, up and around his neck, holding him closer to her own.

Not once did either of them lose the rhythm of the music, feeling their hearts beating in unison in time with the pounding base of the song, and each time it changed to a new one they either sped up or slowed down, allowing the beat to discern their speed.

Hermione turned her head towards Draco and, even under the brightly coloured lights that flashed around them, he could see that eyes were dark with lust, and he was pretty sure that his were too.

He spun her around to face him, pulling her body back against his. He rested his right hand on her lower back, just above the curve of her backside, using it as his guide to mimic her movements and keep their rhythm going. With his left hand, Draco gently brushed one of Hermione's rogue curls back from her face and rested his palm against her flushed cheek.

Draco stared into her chocolate brown pools for a moment, before dipping his face down to meet hers. He touched his lips tentatively to Hermione's, feeling a shock, as though he had touched a live electrical wire, pulse through his body. Feeling the beautiful witch shiver against him, Draco knew that she had felt it to.

As Hermione responded to his kiss, Draco deepened it, sliding his hand from her flushed cheek to the nape of her neck to hold her lips firmly against his own, and slowly running the very tip of his hot tongue along her full bottom lip begging for entrance into her waiting mouth.

Hermione granted access by parting her lips and allowing his tongue to explore the depths of her mouth. She began massaging his tongue with her own, causing Draco to moan into her mouth.

Draco was sure that the people around them on the dance floor must have been able to feel the heat radiating from him and the sexy witch. He closed his eyes to savour the feel of her body against his, her breasts brushing against his chest with every move of her hips. Slowly Draco slid his hand over her backside and down to the back of her left thigh, pulling gently until he had lifted it and hooked it over his hip. Hermione gasped against his mouth as his fingertips lightly skimmed her sensitive bare skin on the underside of her thigh, just above the lacy top of her stocking.

Instinctively she began sucking seductively on his tongue, eliciting a deep moan from the back of Draco's throat and causing him to grind his hardness against her most intimate area. Her finger nails scraped his scalp as she panted into his open mouth, and Draco tried to clear his foggy mind, knowing that if he didn't stop now he would take her right there and then in the middle of the crowded floor.

Draco lowered her leg gently and slowly pulled back from Hermione and gazed at her; her eyes were still closed and her lips still parted, not able to help himself, Draco leaned over and placed a soft tender kiss on her swollen pink lips.

Grabbing her small hand and interlocking his long fingers with hers, Draco led her through the dancing bodies on the dance floor.

"Draco?" she called, causing him to pause at the sound of his first name from her lips. "Where're we going?" she asked.

Draco smiled mischievously. "You'll see," he said simply, pulling Hermione up the stairs and towards the exit.

Once outside on the cold dark street, he pulled the brunette to him, placing his lips on hers and running his hands up and down her sides as her arms once again embraced his neck. He felt, rather than heard, her gasps as his fingers caressed the sides of her breasts, before trailing back down to her waist.

Pulling back slightly he asked, "What now?"

Watching Hermione smile coyly, looking up at him through her long eyelashes, Draco was relieved that she obviously understood what his question had implied. She leaned close to him and pushed herself up onto her tiptoes in order to reach his mouth with her lips.

He sighed into her tender kiss and shivered involuntarily when she traced his lips with the tip of her hot pink tongue, giving Draco the answer he had been hoping for. Wrapping his arms his arms tightly around her waist and looking around to check that the street was still deserted, he spun them on the spot and Apparated away, taking them both somewhere more private where they could really enjoy the rhythm they shared.

**A/N: **If you enjoyed this, please review. And if you would like me to continue with a second, more adult, chapter then please see my new poll.


End file.
